


Lena Nose Best

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, They're cute, kara is a bit of a flirt, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"Could you maybe write a Supercorp story with Lena connecting the dots Kara is Supergirl because of her perfume? Bonus points if it's a getting together kind of story."





	Lena Nose Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was the full message I got and it was just too nice for me not to write something for it.
> 
> "Hi lovely, talented author! Could you maybe write a Supercorp story with Lena connecting the dots Kara is Supergirl because of her perfume? Bonus points if it's a getting together kind of story. I love your stories and how soft they are. They always warm my heart at the end of such draining days. They're such a great thing to look forward to. Thank you for writing them and allowing us to read."
> 
> So thank you and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Lena has been looking forward to this night for weeks, ever since she’s asked Kara to go to this party with her and Kara had said yes.

And now with Kara standing in front of her, looking drop dead gorgeous, and knowing that she gets to spend the entire evening with her, she had been right to look forward to it.

“Shoot, I forgot to put perfume on, hold on.”

Kara turns and Lena watches her retreat to her bedroom, gets a wonderful view of the back of Kara’s dress too. The line of the dress slips almost alarmingly down her back and Lena can’t wait until they inevitably get to dance, knows her hand will trail along exposed skin as they hold each other close.

Kara returns a moment later and the scent of Kara’s perfume hits Lena when she stops in front of her. Lena can’t quite identify the smell but it’s sweet, mixed with something that is undoubtedly Kara, and all Lena wants to do it press close and inhale.

“You ready to go?” she says instead, before her mind can start to wander too far.

Kara’s beaming smile is back and it wraps around Lena’s heart. She holds out her hand for Lena to take and Lena smiles back as she slips her fingers into the outstretched hand. “Let’s go.”

This party isn’t like the other ones she’s taken Kara too. This one, they will actually be able to spend some proper time together, instead of Lena ducking in and out of conversations as she tries to encourage people to donate to a cause or make sure her investors are happy so they keep giving money to her company.

No, this event is a celebration, one commemorating the work they’ve done recently on their ‘clean water’ project, one that’s already saved countless lives by giving people access to clean water and no doubt will help many more. It’s just one of the many new projects L-Corp are working on to help people in both National City and around the world.

She’s very proud of the work her company is doing now.

While Lena usually wouldn’t bother with something like this, her PR people thought it was a good idea to show the work they’re doing in an effort to show the company is nothing like the Luthor Corp it once was.

Plus, how could Lena say no to spending the night with her best friend, while they’re both in gorgeous dresses?

It’s not a date though, she knows that, she’d used the stupid ‘friends’ qualifier when she’d asked Kara to attend this party with her. Not that there’s anything wrong with just being friends with Kara, but her chest aches for more. She could ask Kara on a date, she almost has so many times, but it’s fear that always stops her.

“I said this before but I’m going to say it again. You look beautiful.”

Lena laughs, knows her cheeks are red. “You flatter me.”

“It’s true,” Kara says, looking at her so earnestly that Lena can’t help but believe her. “Everyone’s going to be jealous of me, because I’m here with you.”

Lena laughs again, because she knows that part’s not true, it’s the other way around in fact. She knows there’s going to be a lot of jealous people here tonight, but they’re going to be jealous that Lena is the one that gets to spend it with Kara.

“See,” Kara says, as they enter the party and lots of eyes follow them across the room. “They’re all jealous, I know it.”

Lena rolls her eyes but she can’t stop smiling. “If you say so. Now, why don’t we go and find some expensive champagne, some potstickers, and have some fun?”

Kara’s beaming again. “You really are my favourite.”

xxx

“You went on a date with him?” Kara asks, nose turned up in disgust as she points to a guy across the room.

“Unfortunately, yes, and I did not have a good time.”

“So, no second date then?”

Lena laughs. “Definitely not. He asked a few times but gave up after I kept rejecting him. It was mother’s idea, she thought he’d be a suitable man to marry.”

“Ew.” Kara visibly shivers and it’s completely adorable. “I’m glad that didn’t work out.”

Lena can’t help but laugh again. For the last couple of hours they’ve been having fun, Lena telling Kara all about the various people around the party while Kara gives Lena her own stories, of people she knows through Cat Grant. It certainly makes for a better evening than how most of these parties go.

Kara looks back out to the dance floor, where they’d been watching the guy dance with, in Lena’s opinion, a very unlucky girl. Lena knows Kara loves to dance, it was what had prompted Lena to ask her to dance the first party they attended together. And since then, they’ve had at least one dance together.

So, why break tradition? “Do you want to dance?”

Kara’s face lights up when she turns back to Lena and she knows she’s made the right decision.

Except Kara’s message tone goes off before Kara can even take her outstretched hand.

Kara shoots her an apologetic look as she pulls her phone out of her bag. The disappointment on Kara’s face when she turns back to Lena tells her everything she needs to know.

“Alex?”

Kara nods. “I’m so sorry, it’s an emergency.”

Lena nods towards the door. “Go.”

Kara hesitates again, looks sadly down at her phone before looking back up. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“It’s fine, honestly,” Lena smiles. “She’s your sister, I understand.”

Kara looks pained for a moment before she darts forward, presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek.

“I had a really nice time tonight.”

Kara’s gone before Lena can fully even register the words she said, her mind too caught up in the warm lips that had pressed, albeit briefly, to her cheek, in the delicious scent of Kara’s perfume that lingers around her.

Without Kara, the party doesn’t seem anywhere as good. Lena stays just long enough that she’s made a proper appearance, before she leaves. She thinks about going home, but all she’ll be able to think about is Kara if she does that, so instead she retreats to her office, hoping work will distract her until she’s tired enough to sleep.

She works for a few hours, her plan working, and she grows tired while her mind remains (mostly) away from thinking of Kara.

A knock on her balcony window, just after midnight, startles her. Lena looks up and sees Supergirl through the glass, which isn’t surprising, she’s the only one that uses her balcony door as an entrance.

Lena motions her inside with a smile.

“I thought you’d be home in bed by now, Miss Luthor, I thought you had a party tonight.”

“I did. But there was some work I wanted to do so I left early.” Lena stands, walks around her desk to lean against it, so she’s level with Supergirl.

“That’s a shame, I’m sure it was a good party.”

Lena smiles again as she thinks of Kara. “It was.” She pushes herself up from the desk. She’d avoided drinking all night but if Supergirl is going to make her think of Kara, then she’s going to need at least one before bed.

As Lena walks passed Supergirl, she freezes, the scent of Kara’s perfume hits her senses, so strongly it’s like she’s here.

“Kara,” she says, the name dropping from her lips without thought.

Supergirl turns to her, wide-eyed. “Kara?” She almost chokes on the name.

“Have you seen her tonight?” Lena asks, trying to figure out where the smell suddenly came from. If it were on her own clothes, she would’ve been able to smell it all night, but this is strong and new.

“No,” Supergirl says, her eyes darting over Lena’s face and Lena’s not sure why she’s having such a strong reaction to the question. It’s a well known fact that they’re at least acquaintances, friends even.

_What if they’re more?_

That’s something that Lena doesn’t want to think about or else she really will need a drink.

But something in Supergirl’s eyes stops her from moving, stops her from just forgetting about this weird moment and getting herself a drink.

_Why does Supergirl smell like Kara?_

Lena searches Supergirl’s eyes, looking for some clue in the deep blue that’s so warm and familiar and…

“Kara?”

Supergirl gasps and Lena knows instantly she’s correct. And it’s not just the perfume, not just the eyes.

It’s the small scar on Supergirl’s forehead, the curve of her lips, the blonde hair loose around her face.

It’s the fear settling in her eyes, in the way she looks like she’s about to bolt but stays rooted to the spot.

And then it’s the warm hand that slips over hers, the heat, the soft skin, that she’d know anywhere.

“Kara?” Lena repeats, lifting her free hand to trail across the insignia on Kara’s chest.

More things slot into place as she runs her fingers over the firm material.

Like Kara always disappearing. Like “I flew here on a bus”. Like the time Supergirl had saved her after she’d been talking to Kara on the phone. And, of course, Supergirl’s unfailing belief in her.

Kara is Supergirl and Supergirl is Kara and she feels stupid for not seeing it before.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

She looks so scared, something that Lena never wants to make her feel.

“It’s okay,” Lena reassures her, gives her hand a squeeze.

“How can you say that? When I’ve lied to you for our entire friendship?”

Lena can admit that stings a bit. But then she thinks of Kara’s soft smiles, her warm hugs and how she’s stood by her through everything. And that lessens the pain a little.

“Why did you?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you.”

Kara says it likes it’s the most simple explanation in the world. And Lena supposes it is. She’d do everything to keep from losing Kara and she knows now that Kara would do the same.

“Can I ask you one thing?”

“Anything.”

“Would you have told me eventually?” Lena asks. Because she needs to know that. Needs to know that Kara would trust her enough, would want her best friend to know something this personal. Because if the answer is no, maybe they’re not as close as Lena thought.

“Of course. There are so many times I’ve wanted to tell you, have tried to tell you, but I was always too afraid. You mean so much to me. But I was going to. I knew that I didn’t deserve to call you my best friend, while keeping this huge part of me from you.”

“So, you trust me then?”

Kara places her hand over Lena’s, presses it more firmly into her chest. “It was never a question of trust, of course I trust you, with everything.”

That’s all Lena needed to hear. “Can you tell me about Krypton?”

“You want to know about Krypton?”

“I want to know everything about you.”

Kara smiles, the fear lessening in those bright blue eyes.

And so they sit, pressed close, Kara’s cape wrapped around Lena’s shoulders to ward off the morning cold and Kara talks.

When the sky starts to lighten, Kara flies her home, and she feels safe, in her arms, the scent of her perfume strong as Lena presses her face closer into Kara’s neck.

Kara lingers on her balcony once they land, and Lena’s just as reluctant for her to leave as it seems she is to go. But Lena knows they must part. It’s a Sunday, so at least she knows she doesn’t have to work today. But she does need to sleep.

“I do trust you, with this,” Kara says, taking Lena’s hand and pressing it to her chest once more.

“I know.” The last few hours have shown Lena that, how much Kara has opened up, told her about her childhood, her parents, her life on earth. And she can’t wait to learn more.

“I meant my heart,” Kara says shyly, the Supergirl persona dropping completely to show the woman underneath.

Kara Danvers Zor-El, the woman she’s fallen in love with.

Lena’s own heartbeat picks up and she can feel Kara’s do the same under her hand. “Have dinner with me tonight?”

Lena’s not sure where the courage comes from, but she thinks it’s from the shy way Kara is looking at her, from the way Kara’s cape had hung firm over her shoulders as they’d talked, their hands joined between them.

It’s from a night that has been so different than she’d been expecting, but it’s perfect.

Kara’s blushing now. “Are you sure?”

Lena smiles. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Kara grins and Lena watches the last of her fear finally slip away. “Then it’s a date.”

The lingering kiss Kara presses to her cheek before she leaves holds a promise of everything between them that’s still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
